1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is to directed to a method for early failure recognition and to generate a warning signal prior to disconnection of bond connection in a power semiconductor module when such a failure is detected. The method of the present invention allows an increase in the overall reliability of electronic power systems which employ IGBT (Isolated Gate Bipolar Transistor) modules through the early detection of failures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power semiconductor modules, such as for example IGBT modules, provide significant improvements in electronic power systems due to their excellent electrical characteristics. However, high-power IGBT modules are not used in failure-critical systems, such as, for example, subway or street rail systems or in elevators, since they cannot meet the reliability demands placed on them by such systems. This is due in part to the fact that the bonding connections of a module represent an essential weak point of modules of this type. Previously, there was no practical method for detecting failure of the bonding connections which would allow a system using such a device to switch to a non-failing component.